


THEATRE OF COOLTY

by saturniade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturniade/pseuds/saturniade
Summary: «Четыре Дёрка в поисках автора»«Невыносимая лёгкость бытия четырьмя Дёрками»«Дёркенкранц и Гильденсдёрк и ещё два Дёрка мертвы»





	THEATRE OF COOLTY

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [THEATRE OF COOLTY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275858) by [Duckface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckface/pseuds/Duckface). 



> Советую ознакомиться с ЭКРАНИЗАЦИЕЙ — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIavjRkRKT0 , на которой уже появились РУССКИЕ СУБТИТРЫ (дублируют фанфик).  
> Приятного прочтения!

ЧЕТЫРЕ ДЁРКА стоят в ВЕСТИБЮЛЕ. В одной комнате с ними находятся столько же СТУЛЬЕВ, сколько и ЛЕСТНИЦ, а их, кстати говоря, много. На полу лежит ПЕРЕВЁРНУТЫЙ НОСОРОГ. ИССОХШЕЕ ДЕРЕВО растёт до нелепости близко к камину. Над сценой висит ДЕШЁВАЯ ПОДДЕЛКА ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЯ ДЭМЬЕНА ХЁРСТА «НЕКОТОРОЕ УТЕШЕНИЕ ОТ ПРИНЯТИЯ ЛЖИ, ПРИСУЩЕЙ ВСЕМУ СУЩЕМУ», только с ЛОШАДЬЮ. С неё капает.

Где-то вдалеке плещется вода.

ДЁРК 1 — молодой человек с шевелюрой, словно у величавой птицы. Его руки сильны, а ногти — крепки. Пиренейские угольные шахты оставили отпечаток на его детстве, и по-прежнему дают о себе знать в акценте своего владельца. Шея его — будто лебединая, и весь вид говорит о разочаровании и непримиримости.

ДЁРК 2 — молодой человек с шевелюрой, словно у величавой птицы. Его лицо покрыто рябинами, а ноги — волосами. Смех его непринуждён, а отталкивающая челюсть выдаёт в своем владельце наследника далёких кукурузных полей Марокко. Обхват его груди — полтора аршина, и весь вид говорит об обособленности и безмятежности.

ДЁРК 3 — молодой человек с шевелюрой, словно у величавой птицы. Его зубы пожелтели от никотина, а мочки уха отвисли. Его ноющий таз и мятая челюсть напоминают своему владельцу о суровых портовых грузчиках Санта-Фе, что взрастили его, как своего. В ухе его — инфекция, и весь вид говорит о рассеянности и неуместности.

ДЁРК 4 — улыбающийся простачок с жемчужными зубами.

ЧЕТВЕРО ДЁРКОВ разбросаны по игровой части, каждый обладает своим набором отличительных черт (см. картографическое приложение). Никто из них не сидит на многочисленных стульях.

Зрители занимают свои места. По залу разносится медленный, скрипучий, вибрирующий треск и запах озона.

\--

ДЁРК 1: Так, кто-нибудь что-нибудь помнит?

ДЁРК 2: Я кое-что помню, но я не помню того, о чём ты думаешь.

ДЁРК 3: Я помню всё, но уверен, что это не искомое всё.

ДЁРК 4: Я помню всё с полной ясностью, как и мать-его-обычно, и если ты не помнишь этого, то я тебе не скажу.

ДЁРК 1: Проблема решена: я вспомнил, что я всё помню, и теперь я всё помню. Итак, имел место быть некоторый необратимый пиздец.

ДЁРК 2: Ага. Но, очевидно, его можно как-то исправить, или, если нет возможности всё исправить, то хотя бы найти какой-то курс действий.

ДЁРК 3: Я думаю, что нам стоит понять цель этой экзистенциальной авантюры как можно быстрее, чтобы мы смогли взять курс на неотложную цель номер 2: достать наши головы из наших совместных задниц. Решаем проблему. Добираемся до конечной цели.

ДЁРК 1: Согласен. Поехали.

ДЁРК 4: Существует 99,6%-ный шанс, что мы здесь дожидаемся, пока какая-то потусторонняя фигура не выдаст своё присутствие, вместе с этим создавая каркас, на котором может строиться всё действие. Это не может не произойти. Доверительные интервалы выходят из ряда вон, под чем я подразумеваю, что они вылетают из всех вообразимых рядов нахуй. Они приближаются к 100% быстрее, чем бесплодная графиня приближается к нервному срыву на вечеринке в честь помолвки её прекрасной юной племянницы на не менее прекрасной юной аристократке.

ДЁРК 1: Херня. Мы здесь чтобы, очевидно, выделить реальное значение из наших взаимодействий, что мы сможем сделать, только когда осознаем собственную бессмысленность и абсурдность, например, смирившись с фактом, что всё в дерьме, и в дерьме оно из-за нас.

ДЁРК 2: Из-за нас? Не, бро. Наша цель, очевидно, заключается в том, чтобы смириться с отсутствием у нас возможности что-либо изменить, и тем самым найти гармонию с пространством парадоксов, и, в свою очередь, радостно принять предстоящее нам забвение, идея чего, как я полагаю, представлена водой, которая плещется где-то вдалеке.

ДЁРК 4: Вы все, видимо, игнорируете тот факт, что у меня всё под контролем. Речь идёт о присутствии или отсутствии Бога, который с совершенной точностью появится или не появится в какой-то момент; этот факт я держу в непроницаемой квантовой шкатулке в своей голове, не потому что я не могу рассчитать вероятность его (не)появления, но потому что знание исхода уничтожит условие задачи, и таким образом заберёт у благоразумных людей возможность париться о каком-либо дерьме. Шансы того, что речь идёт не об этом, настолько малы, что если разделить степень твоей неправоты на степень моей неправоты на Стартрековом суперкомпьютере, то он взорвётся нахуй.

ДЁРК 3: Ладно; очевидно, что Дёрк, который притворяется автоответчиком, вышел на правильный след. Я объявляю целью ДЁРКСКУТИРОВАНИЯ 2013 нижеследующее: пристёгиваем ремни и ждём. Я уже выигрываю. Я забегаю вперёд настолько проворно, что даже начинаю стареть чуть быстрее, чем вы. Чем это пахнет? Это я добыл огонь, только вместо двух дурацких палочек — мои штанины. Я протираю дырку во временном потоке.

ДЁРК 1: Дёркскутирование? Нет.

ДЁРК 3: Дёркскутирование.

ДЁРК 2: Это глупо. Дёркбаты.

ДЁРК 4: Дёркалоги Сократа. Торжественно утверждаю.

ДЁРК 1: Проблема в том, что нас тут четверо, и ровный ноль кого бы то ни было ещё, что значит, что это не диалог, а квадромонолог, и этот концепт становится ещё хуже, когда его произносишь вслух. И всё это подводит меня к данному вопросу: какого всамделишного хуя нас тут четверо?

ДЁРК 4: Ты когда в последний раз бывал нами, гений? Нам повезло, что нас тут не, не знаю, пятнадцать.

ДЁРК 2: Как бы там ни было, я почти уверен, что я — мозгопризрак Дёрк.

ДЁРК 1: То есть, ты единственный из нас, кто никогда ничего не испортил, что объясняет тот оптимизм слабоумного ребёнка, который у тебя на лбу написан. Волшебно. А ты, ты почему-то автоответчик.

ДЁРК 3: На самом деле, АО — это я.

ДЁРК 4: Откуда ты знаешь, что он говорил не с тобой?

ДЁРК 3: Он смотрел на тебя.  
ДЁРК 4: Откуда ты знаешь? Он не двинул свою голову ни на миллиметр за последние несколько Н-единиц, которыми измеряется время в этой бессмысленной площадке, отведённой под сей утомительный перфоманс. А ещё на нём тёмные очки.

ДЁРК 3: Мне кажется, ты ставишь под сомнение мою способность безошибочно рассчитать намерения любой возможной вариации меня в любой данный момент. Ты что, ставишь под сомнение мою способность безошибочно рассчитать намерения любой возможной вариации меня в любой данный момент, Дёрк?

ДЁРК 4: Понимаешь, это оскорбительно. То, чем ты тут занимаешься — оскорбительно.

ДЁРК 3: Мой превосходный робомозг мощностью в миллиарды лошадиных сил неспособен обижаться, поскольку он, напоминаю, превосходен, что ты бы знал, если бы был мной, кем ты, очевидно, не являешься, не принимая во внимания то, что ты, конечно, одновременно вполне являешься мной.

ДЁРК 1: Господи. Не могу поверить, что после конца света, после того, как всё потеряло значение и пропало в небытие, я всё ещё умудряюсь ебать себе же мозг. То есть, занавес опущен, вселенная схлопнулась, всё и вся было поглощено какой-то невообразимой хуйнёй, но в бесконечный миг, в котором тесно упакованы последние сладкие моменты моего угасающего сознания, я всё ругаюсь с собой, как ёбаное дитя. А погодите-ка, нет. Я могу в это поверить. Я ни капли, блять, не удивлён.

ДЁРК 2: Если удивление — это Мангохай, Новая Зеландия, то ты — Гибралтарская скала.

ДЁРК 1: Заткнись. Как бы то ни было: мне плевать, кто из вас АО, и так же плевать, если вы оба — он, что нелепо и таким образом вполне возможно. Во-первых, почему вы вообще здесь оказались? Это — последние трепыхания моего мозга. Нормальные люди получают свет в конце туннеля или самые счастливые воспоминания, а мне достались вы, уёбки, потому что у меня, видимо, нет счастливых моментов (что в определённой степени — ваша вина, так что спасибо большое); короче, да, вы не существуете в моей голове, так что никто из вас — не настоящий АО, и я ещё могу понять, почему один дубликат моей расколотой души может считать себя им, но метафорический вес двух несмолкающих псевдомеханических питекантропов, одновременно так считающих, слишком тяжек для меня.

ДЁРК 4: Ну, очевидно, что _ты_  — не автоответчик, потому что в таком случае ты бы не делал простейших логических просчётов, как болван. Дано не подходит под твоё решение, поэтому ты выбрасываешь дано, но оставляешь решение? Как какой-то твердолобый голопуз? Конечно, если мы в твоей голове, то то, что я в ней нахожусь — бессмысленно, но что, если мы в _моей_ голове? Тогда всё сходится.

ДЁРК 1: Что.

ДЁРК 4: Классический Василиск Роко. Мальчик создаёт ИИ, ИИ создаёт симуляцию мальчика, ИИ мучает симуляцию мальчика до скончания веков. И нет способа мучать тебя сильнее, чем поместить в ограниченное пространство со мной. То есть, я не помню, как делал это, но зачем мне давать суб-симуляции себя память о том, что я — суб-симуляция? ЧТД: мы все в рукотворном аду.

ДЁРК 3: Боже мой, мы просто невыносимый сраный педант, не так ли? Мы оказываемся заперты в явной экзистенциальной/сюрреалистичной театральной установке, над которой кто-то очень сильно постарался, и немедленно начинаем спорить о скучных насущных причинах, по которым мы здесь оказались, вместо того, чтобы задавать _действительно_ интересные вопросы. Я как будто смотрю «Армагеддон» с Нилом Деграссом Тайсоном.

ДЁРК 1: Понятия не имею, кто это.

ДЁРК 3: Бля.

**[Срабатывает ТРЕВОГА, и на заднике сцены загорается БОЛЬШАЯ НЕОНОВАЯ ВЫВЕСКА. На ней зловещими красными буквами написано «БОЛЬШЕ СТУЛЬЕВ». Кладовки и закутки распахивают свои двери, открывая взору многочисленные башни ЗАПАСНОЙ МЕБЕЛИ.]  
[Никто не двигается. Все молчат. Всё так же воет СИРЕНА.]**

ДЁРК 3: Ну?

**[Всё ещё ничего не происходит.]**

ДЁРК 3: Написано «больше стульев». Принеси больше стульев.

ДЁРК 1: Иди нахуй.

**[ДЁРК 2 медленно подходит к ближайшей кладовке, достаёт оттуда стул, ставит его на пол и становится рядом.]**

ДЁРК 3: В этом твоя проблема. Ты не можешь веселиться, даже когда это единственный разумный ответ на жестокость и случайность мира. Ты ничего не выиграешь, не играя. Кто будет вести счёт? Кому ты пытаешься досадить?

ДЁРК 1: В этом-то и дело — я не думаю, что пространство парадоксов в принципе случайно. Оно слишком определённое для этого, и от решений, которое оно принимает, за версту разит чьими-то забитыми в дальний угол неврозами. Какой-то жалкий гном определённо заправляет всем ПП, и единственный способ обыграть его — не играть вовсе.

ДЁРК 4: И ты вдруг понимаешь, что играешь в неё прямо сейчас. Ты с ним на одном игровом поле, и под ним я подразумеваю себя, потому что я, очевидно, создал эту итерацию вселенной. Ты не можешь выйти из игры, потому что не можешь взять и заткнуться, что, в свою очередь, ещё раз доказывает, насколько мой план коварен и превосходен, и насколько моя теория о том, что мы навеки будем страдать в созданной моим безупречным сознанием клетке, неопровержима. На моей теории можно доплыть до Явы, настолько она надёжна. Я называю её теорией лишь из-за того, что моё знание научной терминологии настолько же безупречно.

ДЁРК 2: Нет — Дёрк-1 прав.

ДЁРК 1: Ещё бы я не прав.

ДЁРК 2: Он просто недостаточно развил свою мысль.

ДЁРК 3: Погоди-ка, а почему это он — Дёрк-1?

ДЁРК 2: Знаешь что? Тут ты тоже прав, Дёрк-3. Теперь я — Дёрк-1. Потому что я лучший Дёрк, сделанный из надежды хорошего человека, человека, который увидел в нас лучшее, что значит, что я не кислолицый засранец вроде Дёрка-1, который теперь Дёрк- _4_ , и не психованный нарцисс, как Дёрк-4, который был повышен до Дёрка-3, и я не играю в больную манипулятивную игру, в которую ты пытаешься нас втянуть, и, между прочим, ты был понижен до Дёрка-5, потому что я минимум на два Дёрка лучше любого из вас. Я — лучший исход из Дёркового спектрума, и только у меня есть достаточно компетентности, чтобы взять на себя бразды правления в этой ебучей ситуации.

ДЁРК 1: Господи, замолчи. Мне за тебя стыдно.

ДЁРК 2: Нет. Из-за того, что мы избегали того, что у нас хорошо получается — планирования, создания и выполнения манипуляций на всеобщее благо — мы и попали в эту хуеверть. Дёрк Прайм никогда бы не пошёл на последнего босса без плана, и он бы не упустил свой шанс поговорить со своим братом. Теперь я — лучший Дёрк.

ДЁРК 1: Ты себя вообще слышишь? Если бы мы не были так озабочены тем, чтобы сделать всё лучшим образом, мы бы попытались написать Дейву, может, хотя бы _два_ раза за всю сессию? Если бы мы были готовы принять весь неизбежный ужас этого разговора, мы бы давно сделали его случаться, но вместо этого сидели и ждали, пока та маккиавелистская херня, которую мы собирались совершить, встанет на своё место. И что случилось с «не игранием в игру»? Ты в ней по самую макушку, чувак.

ДЁРК 2: В этом-то и соль: я играю, и я собираюсь выиграть. И мой первый ход — уйти с доски. Ты кое в чём прав — пространство парадоксов может навредить нам, только если сможет нас найти. Ты правильно хотел сойти с игрового поля, но тут же бросил эту затею, как капризное дитя. Так что к черту эту херню, и к чёрту тебя. Теперь я стою у руля этого корабля, и я собираюсь сделать кое-что очевидное. То очевидное, что не приходило ни в одну из ваших пустых головешек. Это первый шаг… первый шаг к искуплению.

**[ДЁРК 2 выходит за левый край сцены.]  
[ДЁРК 2 возвращается, почти тут же.]**

ДЁРК 2: Там Эльсинор.

ДЁРК 1: Эльсинор.

ДЁРК 2: Да. Замок Эльсинор, из Гамлета. Бесконечный Эльсинор. Просто… куча Ожье Датчанских, куда ни глянь.

ДЁРК 1: Супер.

ДЁРК 2: Да.

ДЁРК 4: Я гений.

ДЁРК 3: Кризис на бесконечных Дёрках. Надо было так назвать. Блин.

ДЁРК 1: О, точно, не могу поверить, что сам до этого не додумался. А ты вообще кто?

ДЁРК 3: Дёрк Страйдер.

ДЁРК 1: Нет. Нет, мне начинает казаться, что ты не Дёрк.

ДЁРК 4: Да. Я знаю Дёрка Страйдера — я работал с Дёрком Страйдером — я, в разных нетривиальных манерах, _сам_ бывал Дёрком Страйдером — и вы, господин, не Дёрк Страйдер.

ДЁРК 3: Ладно. Хотите знать, кто я на самом деле? Я тот, кто может делать вот так.

**[СИРЕНА и НЕОНОВАЯ ВЫВЕСКА снова подают сигнал «БОЛЬШЕ СТУЛЬЕВ». На этот раз все четверо Дёрков немедленно принимаются за работу, отчаянно стараясь затащить на сцену как можно больше стульев. Они бегают кругами, сталкиваются, падают, мешают друг другу. Добрых 2 минуты Дёрки — молча, скоординировано и с непроницаемыми выражениями лиц — возятся на сцене. В конце этого фарса сцена оказывается завалена стульями, а так же ступеньками, которые аналогично преумножились.]**

ДЁРК 1: Не… делай так больше.

ДЁРК 3: Ничего не обещаю.

ДЁРК 4: Получается, мы тебя всё это время ждали, и оказалось, что ты уже был здесь. И где я это слышал?

ДЁРК 3: Нигде. Это невероятно оригинальный и независимый взгляд на старый, скучный формат. Сюжетный ход, который я только что создал, настолько силён и крепок, что его можно использовать до бесконечности, и он останется всё таким же свежим в глазах аудитории.

ДЁРК 4: Хочу во всеуслышание заявить, что как минимум одна из моих противоречивых железных уверенностей в том, что на самом деле происходит, оказалась верной.

ДЁРК 3: Я полон оригинального и захватывающего контента. Например:

**[ДЁРК 3 из ниоткуда достаёт бритву. Он подносит её к своим треугольным анимешным очкам и горизонтально проводит по стёклам лезвием. Яичные белки и разнообразные микросхемы высыпаются на его футболку.]**

ДЁРК 4: Ладно, а вот теперь мне ужасно некомфортно.

ДЁРК 1: Что это за Бунюэль? Даже идиома неправильная, лорд Засранец.

ДЁРК 3: Лорд? Кто-то сказал _лорд_? Я что, только что услышал _теорию_? Боже мой, обожаю теории. Обожаю стаптывать их в пыль своими эльфийскими сапожками. Сапожками, сшитыми из улыбающихся личиков тысяч негодных фей, руками и другими конечностями неописуемых цирковых колдунов с Лысой горы.

ДЁРК 2: Нет. Ты, очевидно, не Лорд Инглиш.

ДЁРК 3: Разве нет?

ДЁРК 1: Нет.

ДЁРК 3: Ладно, так и быть. Но у нас есть несколько общих интересов.

**[ДЁРК 3 щёлкает пальцами. ДЁРК 2 без движения падает на землю.]  
[В воздухе над его головой повисает слово «МЁРТВ». Написано комик сансом.]**

ДЁРК 4: Ну ты и чудовище. Он только начал раскрываться как персонаж.

ДЁРК 3: Что? Он выразил несколько эмоций пару страниц назад. Потом он попытался что-то сделать, не преуспел. Умер. Как ещё можно рассказать историю?

**[Плеск воды становится громче.]**

ДЁРК 4: Слушай, я не знаю, как я оказался в этой ситуации, или где сейчас шляется моя сладкая телесная форма, но я не хочу впутываться в эти твои игры. Находясь в месте вне времени, я не хочу тратить ни минуты на тебя. Я следовал каждому идиотскому приказу, который ты мне говорил, включая слияние моего разума с потным пришибленным троллем-расистом, и, честно говоря, это мне понравилось, в отличие от этого застрявшего в прошлом мудака, которого ты, я уверен, караешь по справедливым и не-взятым-с-потолка причинам. Так что, если позволишь, я бы хотел снова играть мускулами и шутить про лактацию-

ДЁРК 3: А почему конкретно ты хочешь снова играть мышцами и шутить про лактацию?

ДЁРК 4: Я боюсь исчезнуть. А ты не боишься?

ДЁРК 3: М-м-м, вот это я понимаю. Отличный коллбэк! И подлиза ты замечательный, это вне всяких сомнений. Но ты только что искренне говорил о своих чувствах, а такого мы себе позволить не можем.

ДЁРК 4: Да ладно, босс. Ты мне и не такое прощал. Ты явно любишь меня больше, чем капитана Непроницаемого. Я смешной, я забавный. Я тебе служу, будто мы играем в Wii Теннис в интернет-кафе на острове дворецких. Ещё одна отсрочка? По старой памяти?

ДЁРК 3: Ты приводишь убедительные аргументы, которые я бы сейчас мысленно взвешивал, но вот только тебе уже пиздец.

**[Под занавески и по лестницам начинает течь вода. Она разбегается по всей сцене и омывает падшее тело ДЁРКА 2.]**

ДЁРК 4: То есть, вы хотите сказать, что мне уже пиздец.

ДЁРК 3: Ой, да ладно. Хватит лебезить. Хотя бы притворись, что у тебя осталось собственное достоинство. Я, если честно, даже разочарован — _настоящий_ Дёрк бы знал, что всё накрылось медным тазом, как только он бы увидел носорога. Никто не уходит из такого перфоманса живым, братан. А ты даже и не жил толком.

ДЁРК 4: Неплохо.

ДЁРК 3: Спасибо.

ДЁРК 4: Не то чтобы я когда-либо судил справедливость ваших поступков, сэр, но раз уж я скоро умру — расскажите, почему вы делаете это.

ДЁРК 3: А что я делаю? Какая-то рогатая девчонка уничтожила твою линию времени с помощью какого-то идиота с флюгером _на_ и ветром _в_ голове, и теперь ты медленно проваливаешься в пучины забытья. Я тут ни при чём.

ДЁРК 4: Нет. Просто — почему вы здесь? Почему вы всё это так растягиваете?

ДЁРК 3: Ах, мои бедные, милые, дорогие, милые, бедные, милые очки — рыбки плавают, птички летают, лошадки величественно скачут по янтарным холмам да полям, сверкая потными бочками и гордо стуча копытцами. Я растягиваю удовольствие. Но не до бесконечности.

**[ДЁРК 4 исчезает. Его очки на миг комично зависают в воздухе, потом падают, отскакивают от стула и плюхаются в воду. Они трещат пару секунд и затихают.]**

ДЁРК 3: Супер. Так. Теперь разберёмся с–

 **[ДЁРК 3 поворачивается к ДЁРКУ 1, но обнаруживает, что тот куда-то исчез. Смазанная тень у левого края сцены, едва уловимое движение у правого — цепи, что держали куски лакированной лошади, из которых состоит ИМИТАЦИЯ ХЁРСТА, со звоном рвутся. ДЁРК 3, искренне встревоженный лошадепадом, не замечает, как ДЁРК 1 занял позицию на вершине особенно ненадёжной лестницы, держа наготове НЕРУШИМУЮ КАТАНУ. С экстраординарными ловкостью, равновесием и акробатическим мастерством, ДЁРК 1 падает нахуй с лестницы вверх тормашками, под аккомпанемент неожиданно многочисленных гудков, свистков, звяканий и подобных и бесподобных забавных звуков. Пока ДЁРК 3 в изумлении оборачивается, ДЁРК 1 совершает последнее своё сальто и смело бросает свой меч. КАТАНА устремляется вперёд и попадаёт ДЁРКУ 3 прямо в грудь.]  
** [ДЁРК 3 сползает на землю. Когда он падает, открывается его истинное обличье. Он какой-то оранжевый мужик с белыми глазами.]  
  
ДЁРК 1: Ты тут ни при чём? Пизди больше. Ты — причина _всего_. Каждой ёбаной вещи, которая со мной случилась. Года одиночества. Раздробленность сознания. Смерть друзей. Это всё ты натворил.

ХАССИ: Ты… *вздох*… это заслужил. Ты был плохим старшим братом. Я тоже был плохим братом, наверное. Может, это у меня был ужасный старший бро? *кашель* Честно, не знаю, откуда я всё это беру.

ДЁРК 1: Заткнись. Больше ты ничего не будешь за меня решать.

ХАССИ: Прямо в грудь. В моё любимое место. *глоток воздуха* Смерть автора, да? Отличный… *сипение* отличный коллбэк.

ДЁРК 1: Заткнись.

**[Потоки воды становятся быстрее. В нижних частях сцены вода уже достаёт до колена.]**

ХАССИ: Знаешь, больше всего я жалею о том, что я… *кашель, хрип*… я никогда не говорил Вриске, как я её люблю. Ну, не считая тех раз, когда я ей это говорил. Хм.

ДЁРК 1: Заткнись. Умри. В кои-то веки сделай что-то пристойное, заткнись и умри.

ХАССИ: Ты… *вздох* *сипение, кашель* *хрип*… ты же знаешь, что смерть ничего не значит. Всё сущее просто перестаёт случаться, и эта куча сущего становится всё выше и тяжелее, как сапог, который будет наступать на лицо Хоумстака, до скончания веков. Смерть абсурдна, бессмысленна. _Это_ я хотел тебе сказать. Никто меня не слушает. Я так стараюсь, но никто не замечает настоящих шуток. Знаешь, больше всего мне жаль, что моя аудитория так сосала. Ну, и ты тоже. Неблагодарный ты кусок говна. Пойду умру.

**[ХАССИ умирает.]  
[ВОДЯНОЙ ЗНАК С ЛИЦОМ ХАССИ повисает над левой половиной сцены.]**

**[ДЁРК 1 неподвижно стоит у подножья лестницы. Театр медленно наполняется водой.]  
[В конце концов, на поверхность всплывают стулья.]**


End file.
